Disney Party Blast
Disney Party Blast is a party game based off Disney properties that was released for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and 3DS. Story Characters An asterisk means they're unlockable in story mode. Mickey and Friends: *Donald *Goofy *Daisy* Bambi: *Bambi *Faline *Thumper *Ronno* The Jungle Book: *Baloo* Aladdin: *Aladdin *Jasmine* Toy Story: *Woody *Buzz* *Jessie Lilo and Stitch: *Stitch* Tangled: *Rapunzel* *Eugene Wreck-It Ralph: *Ralph* *Vanellope* Big Hero 6: *Hiro *Baymax *Honey Lemon* Zootopia: *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde* Moana: *Moana* Shop-Bought Characters: *Jack Skellington Nightmare Before Christmas *Scrooge McDuck (original/reboot) *Elena of Avalor Other: *Yoshi (Nintendo consoles only) *Mii (Nintendo consoles only) *Xbox Avatar (Xbox consoles only) Board Spaces *Blue Space: You get 5 magic when you stop on this space. *Red Space: You lose 5 magic when you stop on this space. *Green ? Space: Stop on this space to trigger an event. What is it? That depends on which board you're on! *Tinker Bell Space: If you land on this space, Tinker Bell will appear and do something that helps you. What does she do? That all depends on the board you're on. Then, all Tinker Bell Spaces become Pete Spaces. The space is identified as a light green space with Tinker Bell's wings on it. *Pete Space: If you land on this space, Pete will appear and do something that hinders you. What does he do? That all depends on the board you're on. Then, all Pete Spaces become Tinker Bell Spaces. The space is identified as a black space with Pete's face on it. *Lucky Space Mode only: Sends you down a Secret Path. What is it? It depends on the board you're on. *VS Space Mode only: Starts a Duel Minigame, the winner rolls a dice to see what they'll take from the loser. Tinker Bell/Pete Spaces' Effects: Game Modes Story Mode: See Story. Party Mode: Play a Party board game! Play in either Battle Royale, Team Battle, or Duel Mode. Minigame Mode: ??? Shop: Use your Party Points to unlock new characters, boards, figures, and games in the shop! Extra Mode: Play secret minigames you won't find anywhere else! Party Mode Boards Shop-Bought Boards: Duel Battle Mode: The board rules are different in this mode. Capsules Mini-Games See List of Mini-Games in Disney Party Blast Bosses See List of Bosses in Disney Party Blast Bonus Awards Remember, it's not over till it's over! At the end of a party game, the host will call out some super special Bonus Awards, which count towards your Disney Magic Stars total you have them activated. There are 3 random kinds to give out from the list below: *Minigame Master: This goes to whoever won the most gold doubloons from the minigames. *Super Shopaholic: This goes to whoever spent the most magic in the shops. *Capsule Wizard: This goes to whoever used the most Capsules. *Surprise Finder: This goes to whoever landed on the most Green Spaces. *Trapper Master: This goes to whoever laid the most Trap Capsules on the board. *Red Rebel: This goes to whoever landed on the most Red Spaces. *Distance Champion: This goes to whoever traveled the most spaces! Trophies/Achievements See List of Disney Party Blast Trophies Quotes See List of Disney Party Blast Quotes Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Party Games Category:Bambi Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games